No quiero perderte
by 1987 Angel
Summary: Cuando encuentras a esa persona especial jamas querrias separarte de ella, pero que ocurriria si por un accidente sus sentimientos sufren un vuelco que no puedan controlar, YAOI Imperial pair, YukixSana y Tango Pair
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE OF TENNIS PERTENECE A KONOMI TAKESHI**

**Pues otro fic mas, XD no pude resistirme a subirlo**

Capitulo 1

Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba feliz, radiante, no que lo demostraría abiertamente pero por dentro estaba muy feliz.

Aunque su fachada estoica cubría como siempre cualquier expresión, algunos de sus compañeros podían notarlo, ese era el caso de cierto Tensai, un coleccionista de datos y el sub capitán del equipo.

Que estaban actualmente discutiendo sobre eso durante la práctica.

-Aunque no lo demuestra hay un 100 de probabilidades de que Tezuka esta muy contento hoy-

-El es así, aunque no le vendría mal una sonrisita de vez en cuando- declaro el Tensai mientras sonreía inocentemente

-Me sorprende que todo esto sea debido a…- Oishi se ruborizo un poco, el tema siempre lo ponía así

Syusuke se rió por la evidente incomodidad del Subcapitan –Claro que es debido a él, aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación – abre sus preciosos ojitos- Tengo que reconocer que fue lo mejor para Tezuka-

-Quien diría que él seria quien le daría esta felicidad a Tezuka-

-Esa relación tomo por sorpresa hasta mis datos, no había ninguna probabilidad que esa relación comenzara y que además durara-

Fuji sonrió -Cierto… ¿cuanto llevan juntos?

Después de pensarlo un poco el de ojos verdes respondió – más o menos 3 meses, creo…

-Exactamente, 2 meses, 1 semana, 3 días, 2 horas, 40 minutos, 6 segundos y contando-

Oishi dejo caer una gota por su cabeza y Fuji solo sonrió… solo el analista de datos podría dar una respuesta así.

-Ustedes tres, 10 vueltas a las canchas ahora-

Los 3 voltearon para encontrar frente a ellos a su "querido" buchou con cara de pocos amigos, lo que no les dio el animo de quejarse por lo que se dirigieron rápidamente a ejecutar el castigo, se lo merecían no podían distraerse durante las practicas.

Mientras Tezuka vigilaba a sus compañeros entrenar, comenzó a pensar que seria lo mejor para su cita

-_Tal vez podríamos ir a comer unos postres a Hirozue, o tal vez ir a ver una película o pasear por el parque…-_

No le importaba donde, mientras estuvieran juntos, desde que comenzaron a salir su mundo cambio, se sentía bien, a pesar que al principio cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ese muchacho lo había sorprendido, rápidamente lo asimilo y comenzó a rondar al chico, pensando que no tendría posibilidades con él, pero pronto se dio cuenta que él sentía lo mismo, y desde ese instante han estado juntos.

El capitán de Seigaku estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que sus compañeros ya habían terminado de correr. Y actualmente el Tensai del equipo estaba a su lado sonriendo como siempre.

-Mmm… Tezuka-

Al escucharlo Tezuka despertó del ensueño (N/A: XD no es un simple sueño es una fantasía) que tenía con su querido novio, estaba deseoso de enviar a Fuji a correr por interrumpirlo.

-Si, que ocurre Fuji-

-Pues pensaba si querrías salir conmigo hoy – dijo con voz melosa

-Fuji… - La voz de advertencia dejaba claro que era terreno peligroso y que no estaba para sus juegos

-¿Qué?...- dijo _inocentemente_ – No me digas que me gano otra vez, yo no se en que momento lo hace, yo te veo todos los días- finalizo con una sonrisa

-Para eso existen los celulares, Fuji-

-Con razón, y que tal mañana Tezuka, estas libre- volvió a la carga con voz sugerente

-Fuji, se que te estas divirtiendo con todo esto, pero para mi no es divertido-

-Pero que aburrido eres Tezuka, así que tienes cita con ÉL- dijo fastidiando

-Él tiene nombre Fuji, y es Atobe Keigo-

-Si ya se él del lunar-

-Si Fuji él del Lunar- dijo ya casado el Capitan de Seigaku

-Vamos Tezuka solo bromeaba y donde iran-

-No estoy seguro todavía

-Me preguntaba si podría ir con ustedes- el tensai sonrió

-Fuji…-

-Ya se, ya se…- el Tensai no pudo continuar hablando ya que noto que Tezuka estaba… sonriendo, no podía creerlo sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, estaba realmente sorprendido esta era la magia de Atobe Keigo. –Puedo saber si hay una razón especial por la que sonrías-

-Ah?!- Hasta el mismo Tezuka se sorprendió- Lo que ocurre es que antes en mis citas con Keigo, Kabaji siempre iba con nosotros, me costo muchísimo que Keigo dejara de depender tanto de él-

-Ahora entiendo por que Atobe no anda con Kabaji para todos lados- sonreía aun mas divertido- Acaso tenias ¿celos Tezuka?

-¡¿Qué?!... –después de reponerse frunció el ceño –Fuji… 20 vueltas-

Y sin más Syusuke Fuji se marcho feliz a completar su castigo, siempre era tan divertido fastidiar a Tezuka.

---

Al final de las practicas en Seigaku , todos se dirigieron a ducharse y cambiarse, Tezuka como siempre se quedo de los últimos para cerrar el club, en eso sonó su celular. Al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta que era su novio. Por lo que contesto rápidamente.

-Keigo-

-_Mmm… Mitsu_- contesto seductoramente –_me gusta que seas directo-_

-que ocurre, ya estoy saliendo para juntarnos-

-_Ah! Sobre eso quería hablarte, disculpa pero no podré ir a nuestra cita hoy_-

-¿Por qué? Pensé que querías que saliéramos, no nos hemos visto en una semana-

-_Lo se, yo también quiero verte, abrazarte y besarte, pero me llamo Sanada y…_-

-¡¿Sanada?!- Tezuka ya estaba poniéndose impaciente, tenia que ser una muy buena razón para dejarlo plantado.

-_Si, Sanada, de Rikki Dai, pues veras, me llamo y me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, no se que es exactamente pero me dijo que era importante y que no podía esperar, y pensé que no te molestaría si postergamos nuestra cita para otro día_- se notaba por su voz que estaba animado

Tezuka estaba a punto de perder su paciencia, gritarle que si le importaba y mucho dejarlo salir con otro chico, especialmente con Sanada, que era el unico después de él que habia llegado a una relacion cercana con Atobe.

No era que Sanada y Atobe hubieran tenido una relación amorosa o algo por el estilo, pero se podía decir que eran grandes amigos y muy cercanos, quizás demasiado cercanos para el gusto de Tezuka.

Pero intentando mantener la calma y sus celos a raya por fin pudo encontrar el habla

–Claro Keigo- aunque lo intento su voz lo delataba

-_Mitsu… solo hablaremos, no es como si me fuera a escapar con él o algo parecido_-

-Si, bueno… que tal mañana entonces… Te amo-

-_Mañana, yo también te amo_-

Y así la llamada termino, Tezuka miro su celular fijamente un rato y suspiro.

Siempre habría otro día….


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of Tennis pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenerme **

**En el siguiente capitulo, sabrán el conflicto, el siguiente viene bueno!!!XD**

CAPITULO 2

Keigo Atobe, caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con Sanada. Ellos eran amigos desde que tuvieron que jugar dobles, a pesar de que no se llevaron bien al principio luego se entendieron a la perfección, aunque desde que Keigo comenzó su relación con Tezuka ya no se hablaban tanto, aun lo consideraba un gran amigo.

Le daba algo de tristeza tener que posponer su cita con Tezuka, tenia tantos deseos de besarlo y de pasarse tiempo juntos, aunque hablaban constantemente por teléfono no era lo mismo.

Intentaba deducir el asunto tan importante de Sanada, debía ser importante si no se podía hablar por celular. Viniendo de Sanada querer hablar ya era raro, pero si él necesitaba un amigo que lo escuche, Keigo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Llego al punto de encuentro, para ser exactos Hirozue, al entrar busca con la mirada a Sanada, quien no se encontraba en ninguna parte, camino había una de las mesas, mientras sentía las miradas y cuchicheos de unas chicas, siempre llamaba la atención donde fuera, aunque no le molestaba tener admiradoras, no le agradaba mucho que chillaran como locas cada vez que lo vieran, aunque disfrutaba mas cuando lo hacían cuando Tezuka estaba cerca, así podría deleitarse de sus celos, a veces lo sorprendía lo celoso y posesivo que era Tezuka, cosa que no le molestaba sino que lo halagaba, por que daba a entender lo mucho que significaba para él.

Tomo asiento y miro su reloj, de seguro Sanada llegaría pronto, por que sabia que el subcapitan de Rikki Dai era muy puntual.

Atobe se percato que se le acercaba una camarera, quien al verlo le sonríe descaradamente.

-Desea pedir su orden- prácticamente estaba ronroneando, Atobe sentía ganas de vomitar.

-Mmm…-El heredero de una de las familias mas ricas que Japón miraba con ojo critico el menú, no había nada bueno a su parecer, por lo que siguió observándolo.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a elegir- la camarera apoyo sus manos en la mesa, y acerca su rostro al de Keigo, solo unos centímetros los separaban.

Ella seguía sonriendo y Atobe podría jurar que la escuchaba ronronear, ¡¿Qué?! Acaso Tenia complejo de gato o quería "seducirlo", si era lo ultimo para llamar su atención tendría que ser un estoico Buchou de Seigaku, cosa que no era y de eso estamos seguros.

Keigo siguió serio, manteniendo a raya los deseos de gritarle a esa chica que se mantuviera alejada de él. Contó hasta diez, la chica aun lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No- Cortó de inmediato y volvió a observar el menú, pero esta vez lo utilizo como una especie de escudo entre sus rostros, esperando que con eso entendiera.

Al parecer así fue por que ella volvió a ponerse erguida y parecía algo enfadada, mientras esperaba su orden.

– Quiero Budín de Chocolate-

Sin mas la chica se fue a buscar su orden, Keigo miro el reloj nuevamente 5 minutos tarde no era la gran cosa, él a veces era capaz de llegar 30 minutos o hasta una hora tarde, sonrio afectadamente al recuerdo.

Desde que comenzó su relación con Tezuka empezó a ser mas responsable con los horarios. Sumido en sus preciosos recuerdos no se percato del muchacho alto que estaba parado a su lado.

-Atobe- serio hasta la muerte

-Sanada- sonríe afectadamente – Tan monótono como siempre, me sorprendes-

El chico de la gorra negra se sentó frente a Keigo, manteniendo su seriedad. En eso llega la camarera con la orden de Atobe, la pone en la mesa, aun tenia cara de enfado por el rechazo, se gira hacia Sanada, lo queda mirando unos segundo y suspira.

-Le tomo su orden- dice con desgano

-Un café-

Se va sin mucho apuro, mientras Keigo se ríe como niño malo.

-No tengo ninguna duda que le hiciste algo, cierto-

-¿Yo?...- poniendo cara de inocente- Yo no le he hecho nada-

-Si, claro Atobe te conozco-

-Lo se, Lo se- mira por la ventana- Y que era eso tan importante que tenias que habar-

-Atobe…- dice dudando

-Vaya que suspenso-

-No me interrumpas- dijo algo fastidiado- Lo que pasa es que estoy… enamorado y… y no se como confesarlo… tengo miedo a que me rechace…

-¡¿Era eso?! Yukimura te aceptara, solo tienes que dar el paso- dijo totalmente descarado para después comer un poco de budín.

-¡¿QUE?!- Si Keigo tuviera una cámara, sacaría una fotografía, la cara de sorpresa de Sanada valdría mucho- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

-JA! Sanada, Todo Japón sabe que estas enamorado de tu Capitán, no debería sorprenderte-

Sanada llevaba unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, intentando recobrar la calma, en eso llega su café, toma un sorbo, los latidos de su corazón estaban a full, Keigo solo se limitaba a reírse de él. El sub-capitán de Rikki Dai no podía entender como Tezuka podría ser novio de este chico, era una pesadilla.

-¿E-era tan obvio?…- pregunto temeroso

-Solo bastaba verte la cara cuando estas con él, te notabas mas relajado y aunque casi imperceptible feliz-

-Entiendo… pero en serio cree que me aceptara- dijo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-Pues claro Sanada de eso no hay duda-

-Pero como se lo digo- dijo dudando –¿Como fue entre tu y Tezuka?

-¿Entre Tezuka y yo?!- Keigo se ríe ante el recuerdo- A veces aparecía por donde andaba yo, la verdad no se como lo hacia, se las arreglaba para hablar un rato conmigo, a veces daba excusas tan tontas pero adorables, de a poco me fui dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mi, me sentí tan feliz que alguien como el me tomara en cuenta que… como decirlo… comencé a… ayudarlo- Keigo sonrió ante la palabra.

-¿Ayudarlo? ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues comencé a hacerle las cosas mas fáciles, a veces hasta lo invitaba a pescar, y darle indirectas… bastante directas-

-Y…

-Paso lo que tenia que pasar, Tezuka que es hombre de pocas palabras, me abrazo y me beso en una de esas citas- suspiro al recuerdo, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes- Y me dijo que me amaba y desde ese instante estamos juntos-

-Entiendo-

-Para ti no debería ser tan difícil, ustedes se conocen y son compañeros de equipo, mucho más cercanos de lo que fuimos Tezuka y yo-

-Lo se, pero ¿Qué? Me abalanzo sobre él y lo beso

Keigo frunció el ceño –No es para que lo pongas de esa manera, lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar el momento preciso, nada mas, después de eso las cosas seguirán solas su curso-

-No creo que sea tan fácil

-Complícate la vida si quieres, pero Ore-sama te lo dice, solo tienes que dar el paso

-¿Ore-sama?, pensé que ya no te referías a ti en tercera persona-

-La ocasión lo amerita- sonrió afectadamente

-Entonces simplemente se lo digo…

-Si, solo díselo

-Gracias por escucharme Atobe, espero que estés en lo cierto sobre Seiichi

-No te preocupes, él te aceptara, él te quiere mucho-

Pagaron la cuenta, y salieron del local, no hablaron nada, solo iban caminando uno al lado del otro, en un silencio perpetuo cada uno en su propio mundo, no era raro ni incomodo para Keigo, después de todo Sanada y Tezuka se parecían mucho en el aspecto de hablar poco.

Por fin llegaron a la parada del autobús.

-Te iras conmigo???... en autobús???- dijo mirando raro al Capitán de Hyotei.

-Claro, tiene algo de malo acaso, además me demoraría mas esperando a mi chofer-

-Comprendes que Ore-sama se mezclara con gente común y corriente- dijo Sanada mientras sonreía afectadamente.

-A veces es bueno pasarse tiempo con la plebe- Atobe se encogió de brazos levemente mientras se formaba su característica sonrisa arrogante.

Sanada resoplo cuando ambos subieron al autobús, realmente Atobe era un fastidio cuando quería serlo. No se imaginaba como Tezuka se fue a enamorar de él, mejor dejarlo así, por su propia sanidad mental, así se mantendría cuerdo.

**XXXXFIN CAPITULO 2XXXX**

**Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos, así que los invito a dejarlo XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO, PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE, ME GANO KONOMI TAKESHI XD!!**

**Bueno creo haber dicho en el anterior capitulo que este capitulo conocerían el conflicto XD, pero me equivoque según mi cuaderno es el 4º capitulo, así que no desesperen y lo tendré listo espero, para este fin de semana o sino para el miércoles de la proxima semana!!!**

**CAPITULO 3º**

Tezuka, hacia mas de una hora y media que había llegado a su hogar, hizo sus tareas, tomo una larga ducha, comió algo ligero y actualmente estaba decidiendo si llamar o no a la casa/mansión de Keigo, no quería que el chico del lunar malinterpretara las cosas y pensara que lo estaba controlando. No, claro que no estaba celoso (N/A: Mentira XD!!), que su novio pasara tiempo con su AMIGO Sanada, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Solo quería asegurarse que Keigo llego bien a su casa/mansión, y quizás planear la cita del día siguiente. Esa era una muy bueno excusa… digo, razón para llamarlo.

Sin darle más rodeos al asunto tomo su teléfono y marco a la casa/mansión de Keigo.

_-Casa de la Familia Atobe, Buenas Noches-_

-Hola, soy Tezuka, se encontrara Keigo-

_-Joven Tezuka, el Joven Keigo aun no llega, desea dejarlo un recado-_

-No, solo dígale que lo llame-

_-No se preocupare, se lo diré-_

Sin mas la llamada termino.

-Rayos, donde estas Keigo, ya es hora que estés en tu casa-

Tezuka Kunimitsu ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Hasta que se ilumino, claro siempre estaba la posibilidad de llamarlo a su celular. Rápidamente marco el número que tenía memorizado y espero a que su novio contestara, pero eso nunca ocurrió ya que salía ese mensajito de la operadora dándole aviso que el celular estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

Tezuka volvió a marcar, solo si es que se había equivocado en marcar, pero no, volvió a salir ese mensaje. Algo no estaba bien, Keigo siempre, pero siempre tenia su celular prendido, y mejor ni pensaba en la posibilidad que estuviera fuera del alcance de la señal. El capitán de Seigaku intento tranquilizarse y prefirió ir a ver algo de televisión, después intentaría nuevamente.

Tezuka desordeno su cabello y suspiro- Ya me estoy poniendo paranoico…-

XXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Mientras en otro lugar, se encontraba un chico de cabellos celestes y de frágil aspecto, salía de tomar una ducha y su cuerpo estaba lleno de gotas de agua que le daban una belleza casi etérea, solo lo cubría una toalla alrededor de su cintura (N/A: Sexy!! ¬). Yukimura Seiichi era conocido no solo por se el flamante Capitán de Rikkai Dai, sino también por posees una gran belleza y una amable sonrisa.

Se paseaba por su hogar con total libertad, se encontraba solo, su familia había viajado a visitar a unos amigos, a pesar que sus padres insistieron que él también fuera, Seiichi se negó, no podía dejar a su equipo solo nuevamente, mientras estuvo en el hospital Sanada había tomado su lugar, su subcapitan no solo tuvo que hacerse cargo del equipo, también lo acompaño mientras estuvo en el hospital. Siempre le estaría agradecido por eso.

Yukimura amo a Sanada desde el primer día de entrenamiento en Rikkai Dai, eso ya era hace bastante tiempo, pero ese sentimiento crecía mas y mas.

Siempre pensó que era un amor imposible ya que jamás el chico de la gorra negra, dio alguna señal de que el también sintiera lo mismo. Hasta que cayo al hospital, Sanada se mostraba tan atento y preocupado, al principio Yukimura pensó que solo era por que eran amigos, pero no, poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta que Sanada también lo amaba.

Se sintió tan feliz, que maldijo estar postrado en esa cama de hospital, quería poder abrazar a su subcapitan, estar junto a él, pero le era imposible estando en el hospital. Así que decidió esperar, esperar hasta que estuviera completamente sano y confesar sus sentimientos.

Claro ese era el plan inicial, pero no todo sale como uno quiere, hace mas de un mes que había salido del hospital y Sanada parecía evitarlo, si, se pasaban la practica juntos, pero una vez que termina el primero en desaparecer era el sub capitan, y ni hablar en los descansos, era un milagro si alcanzaba a ver la gorra negra pasar por un grupo de gente.

Pero Yukimura no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, ahora que tenia la casa para él solo quizás podría invitar a Sanada para que lo acompañe. Sabía que él se negaría, pero el Capitán de Rikkai Dai tenía unos buenos métodos para convencerlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un vaso de jugo, y suspiro, si Sanada no daba el paso Yukimura no tenia ningún problema con hacerlo él.

Prendió el televisor, era hora de los noticieros, siempre era bueno mantenerse informado. Justo en ese momento informaban sobre un accidente, un automóvil no respeto una señalización y se cruzo en el camino de un autobús, el chofer en un intento de evitar la colisión predio el control de la maquina, lo que provoco que volcara, a pesar de lo grabe del accidente no hubieron muertos, pero si bastantes heridos quienes tenían heridas de diversa gravedad.

De pronto Yukimura sintió una opresión en el pecho, y se inundo de un mal presentimiento. Se sobresalto al escuchar el teléfono de la casa, algo estaba mal y él lo sabía. Rápidamente se dirigió al teléfono y lo contesto.

-Ho-hola…-

-_Seiichi_- era Yanagi Renji, su compañero de equipo.

-Renji ocurre algo…-

-_Seiichi_- se notaba en su voz que era algo importante. – _Quiero que estes tranquilo, no es nada grave_

-Nada… grave…- Yukimura repitió suavemente, si había escuchado bien, Renji estaba mas serio de lo normal, y estaba intentando mantenlo tranquilo, y lo único que estaba logrando era que se asustara mas.

-_Sanada… sufrió un accidente, el estaba es un autobús que volcó, ahora esta en el hospital, pero quédate tranquilo no es…_ - Yanagi dejo de hablar al sentir un extraño golpe desde el otro lado de la línea- _Seiichi… Seiichi???-_

Yukimura no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Sanada… en el hospital. Sentía que se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas que empezaban a llenar sus ojos. Se había dejado caer arrodillado al suelo, aun con el teléfono en su oído, podía escuchar como Yanagi lo llamaba, poco a poco comenzó a salir de su shock inicial, hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

-Yo… yo te agradezco por avisarme-

-Claro Seiichi, se lo importante que es Genishirou para ti, ¿Iras a verlo?

-Si…- tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No… no es necesario, yo te hablare… después.-

Una vez terminada la llamada, Yukimura corrió frenéticamente a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse lo mas rápido posible. Debía llegar pronto al hospital, debía asegurarse personalmente que su querido Genishirou estaba bien.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Tezuka, después de un rato de ver televisión, se fue a su habitación, miraba el techo fijamente, meditando si debía volver a llamar o no a su novio. No sabía por que pero necesitaba hablar con él.

De pronto sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Rápidamente se dirigí a esta y se encontró cara a cara con el mayordomo de la familia Atobe.

-Joven Tezuka-

-Oh!? Señor Jiang… a que debo su visita _nada bueno_ – se dijo mentalmente

-El joven Keigo… tuvo un accidente, actualmente esta en el hospital, por lo que dicen no tiene nada grave-

Tezuka recién estaba procesando toda la información, se sintió algo mareado…

-Ke-Keigo… en el hospital- Tezuka apenas podía hablar.

-Pensé que era mejor pasar por usted, antes de ir al hospital, ¿Ira conmigo?

-E-Entiendo… si, claro iré con usted-

Tezuka se apresuro, tomo una chaqueta y siguió al Señor Jiang, fuera estaba esperando la limosina de la familia Atobe.

El Capitán de Seigaku, intentaba tranquilizarse pero sabía que eso no seria posible hasta ver que Keigo estaba bien.

**FIN CAPITULO 3º**

**XD!!! POR FIN ACTUALICE ESTE FIC, COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN COMENTARIOS, OH Y NO PIENSEN QUE ESTE FIC ES TRAGICO, EN REALIDAD NO SE COMO CATALOGARLO PERO TRAGICO NO ES XD**

**Ya no doy mas lata, nos vemos, y espero que pronto!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE, KONOMI TAKECHI TIENE SUS DERECHOS, YO SOLO USOS SUS PERSONAJES PARA DIVERTIRME **

**SEP, un día como hoy he decidió actualizar, hubiera sido antes si me lo hubieran permido pero mi familia esta de vacaciones y no me dejan usar internet!!! Lei el resumen para entrar al fic, y dire guau… parece como si alguien se fuera a morir XD!!! Bueno ya saben lo del accidente, pero quiero aclarar que entre Sanada y Atobe no ha habido nada de nada, ni siquiera pensamientos indecorosos entre ellos son solo buenos amigos XD**

**CAPITULO 4º**

Yukimura hace unos minutos que había llegado al hospital y se encontró con el hermano de Sanada, este lo había tranquilizado cuando le dijo que el subcapitan de Rikkai Dai, estaba dormido y solo tenia contusiones leves, y que sus padres estaban con el. Ahora el chico de cabellos celestes estaba esperando para que le permitieran entrar y quedarse cuidando toda la noche a Sanada. Se sentía tan mal, tan… triste, también se había enterado que Atobe Keigo estaba en el hospital, por lo que había escuchado se encontraba bien. De pronto vio a alguien que le pareció conocido, poco a poco comenzó a reconocerlo.

-¿Tezuka?- lo dijo bastante fuerte para que el otro muchacho lo escuchara.

-Uh? Yukimura… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Genishirou esta aquí y vine a ver como esta-

-Entiendo, Keigo y Sanada iban en el mismo autobús-

-Si así fue, Ah? Tezuka, y tu por que estas aquí-

-Keigo es mi novio, debía asegurarme que se encontraba bien-

Yukimura sintió mucha envidia, como le habría gustado decir que él también estaba ahí por su novio. No tenia ni idea que Tezuka y Atobe fueran novios, pero lo hizo sentirse mas tranquilo, nunca le gusto mucho la supuesta amistad de Sanada con el Capitán de Hyotei.

-Y esperas a alguien- Pregunto curioso Yukimura

-Si, el mayordomo de Atobe entro a verlo, yo creo que me quedare aquí toda la noche-

-Yo también, solo estoy esperando que me den la autorización. Convencí a los padres de Genishirou que me permitieran acompañarlo.-

-Entiendo-

Estaban tan sumidos en su conversación que no se percataron que una Doctora caminaba directamente hacia ellos.

-Disculpen, usted es Yukimura Seiichi- dijo mirando a Tezuka

-No, es él- dijo apuntando a Seiichi

-Ah?!, perdón pero usted también esta aquí por el paciente Sanada Genishirou, por que solo se permite a una persona este con él-

-No, esta equivocada, yo estoy aquí por Atobe Keigo-

-Si, así es Doctora- Yukimura lo corroboro

-Pero eso es mejor, entonces usted es Tezuka Kunimitsu

-Si, - Tezuka quería perder su paciencia.

-Entonces les informo a los dos, que sus peticiones para quedarse en el hospital han sido aceptadas, muy bien tanto el Señor Sanada como el Señor Atobe se encuentran bien, solo con contusiones leves, nada grave, pero aun no han despertado, por eso les pido que si notan algún comportamiento extraño me avisen…-

-¿¿Comportamiento extraño??- dijeron al unísono Tezuka y Yukimura.

-Eh?! Si como les decía, ellos exteriormente no tienen mayores problemas, lo que nos preocupa, que es lo menos probable, es que olviden cosas o confundan situaciones, nombres, pero como les dije es poco probable que ocurra.- dijo con una brillante sonrisa-

-…- Tezuka pensó por unos instantes que esta doctora debía ser pariente de Fuji, hablaba de la salud de su novio como si estuviera hablando del clima, tenia unos deseos gigantes de enviarla a correr 100 vueltas por el hospital.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto impaciente Yukimura

-Si eso es todo, Ah! El Sr. Atobe esta en la habitación Nº 136, el Sr. Sanada en la Nº 137, pueden ir ahora si gustan- sin mas la doctora se marcho.

Tanto el Capitán de Seigaku como el de Rikkai Dai se quedaron parados ahí unos segundos, hasta que ambos se encaminaron en busca de las habitaciones, no se demoraron mucho en encontrarlas, y cada uno entro a la que le correspondía.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Tezuka al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a su novio tendido en una cama totalmente dormido, tenía algunas vendas en su cabeza y unos parches en su cara. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Joven Tezuka-

-Ah?! – exclamo sobresaltado al percatarse de otra presencia.

-Volveré a la mansión, le encargo mucho al joven Keigo.-

-Si, no se preocupe Señor Jiang-

Sin mediar mas palabras el mayordomo de la familia Atobe se marcho.

Lentamente Tezuka se acerco a su novio y comenzó a acaríciale la mejilla y apartar de manera afectota el cabello gris que tenia en el rostro.

Se veía tan pacifico al dormir, acerco una de las sillas para poder vigilar de cerca el sueño de Atobe.

-Keigo…- susurro.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado. Yukimura no sabia que hacer exactamente, ver que Sanada estaba ahí en una cama dormido, habría sido un sueño hecho realidad, pero no. El subcapitan fuerte de Rikkai Dai en una cama de un hospital no era un sueño, era una pesadilla. Recién ahora Yukimura asimilaba toda la situación, tenia ganas de llorar, pero sabia que debía ser fuerte.

Poco a poco se acerco a la cama, Sanada tenia una venda en la cabeza y otra en su brazo izquierdo.

-Genishirou…- susurro cerca del oído de este

Seiichi sonrió cuando Sanada se estremeció en su sueño, se veía tan tierno y vulnerable cuando dormía, jamás espero tener una vista así de su compañero.

Los labios del subcapitan de Rikkai Dai estaban entre abiertos, era una gran tentación para Yukimura, que no dudo en acercarse y sellar sus labios con los del otro muchacho, pero solo fue un leve roce. Ya que Sanada comenzó a moverse, y poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Yukimura se alejo un poco para que su compañero despertara totalmente.

-¿Seiichi?- aun intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz - ¿Donde estoy?

-En el hospital, sufriste un accidente-

-Oh… Si ya recuerdo…- de pronto Sanada abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviera asustado-¿Keigo? y… ¿Keigo esta bien?- dijo desesperado

-¿Atobe?, él esta bien, ahora Tezuka esta con él en la habitación de al lado…-

Yukimura no terminaba de hablar cuando Sanada se bajo de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente a la otra habitación, por lo que al capitán de la Rikkai dai no le quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Para sorpresa de Yukimura, su compañero de equipo ni siquiera golpeo la puerta, solo entro tempestuosamente en la habitación, provocando un susto inicial en Tezuka.

-Sanada…- Tezuka lo miro totalmente extrañado.

Sanada se calmo un poco y miro fijamente a Tezuka.

-Gracias por cuidarlo-

-No es nada…-

Tezuka no pudo seguir hablando, ya que quedo atónito a lo que sus ojos veían, ni hablar de Yukimura quien no se había movido del marco de la puerta.

Sanada se acerco y miraba el rostro de Atobe con mucha ternura, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro afectuosamente. Poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos mientras se acercaba mas su rostro al del otro muchacho, y sin dudar unió sus labios, en un casto beso.

Atobe comenzó a despertar. -¿Amor?... eres tu…- decía mientras pestañeaba un par de veces.

-Si amor, soy yo…-

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, Atobe rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sanada, y nuevamente se acercaron y se dieron un calido beso.

Ni Tezuka ni Yukimura podían reaccionar a lo que eran testigos, Tezuka jamás pensó ver a SU novio besarse con otro chico, y Yukimura estaba totalmente sorprendido por el increíble despliegue de afecto de parte de su compañero de equipo…

**FIN CAPITULO 4º**

**XD Me mata esa ultima parte, dejen comentarios, y agradezco a los que ya los dejaron, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Tambien publico mis historias en amor-yaoi pero últimamente me resulta mas facil pasar a actualizar por aquí XD**

**Espero actualizar pronto…. No prometo nada pero espero que pronto XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis por desgracia no me pertenece, por que si asi fuera esta serie seria totalmente yaoi, pero los personajes son obra de Konomi Takeshi así que están relativamente a salvo.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi si no lo sabes hombre con hombre XD

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), YukiSana y SanadaAtobe

**Notas Autora:** Como quien dice mas vale tarde que nunca, pero lo positivo de actualizar es que asi puedo agradecer los reviews que siempre son bien recibidos XD, lazos familiares lo actualizare a mas tardar el viernes el especial de Kirihara se viene POR FIN XD

**XXXXX CAPITULO 5 XXXXX**

Tezuka y Yukimura estaban fuera de la habitación Nº 136 ninguno pronunciaba palabras, lo que acababan de presenciar los había dejado muy… por decir lo menos sorprendidos mostraban una tranquilidad máxima, pero si las personas que pasaban por ahí los hubieran conocido sabrían que estos guapos muchachos estaban a punto de explotar de ira.

Esperaban que cierta eficiente… nótese el sarcasmo, doctora llegara para que les pudiera explicar que rayos estaba pasando.

-Muchachos!!!.- dijo una alegre doctora que corría hacia ellos muy animada y sonriente - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Por esto…- dijo Yukimura en un tono que mataría de miedo a cualquiera

Abrió la puerta y mosto a Atobe y Sanada abrazándose cariñosamente, se podían ver los corazones en el aire que los rodeaban (N/A: que exagerada Cierto) Sin mas el capitán de Rikkai dai cerro la puerta de golpe.

-Que explicación nos a eso- Tezuka tampoco se quedaba atrás con su tono de voz .

-Pues…- la doctora puso un dedo en su mejilla e intento descifrar de que hablaban estos chicos- Pues que ellos son novios, que otra explicación les puedo dar- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-¡¿QUE?! Usted no entiende ellos no son novios – Yukimura ya perdía su legendaria paciencia

-Keigo es MI novio – dijo Tezuka remarcando la palabra MI para que no hubieran dudas.

-Oh!... – la doctora por fin se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, miro a Yukimura –Entonces usted es el novio de el Sr Sanada-

-No… - el chico de cabellos celestes se sonrojo un poco – Digo… aun no lo soy, pero eso no viene al caso

-Keigo y Sanada piensan que son novios!!!-

-Pero están seguros, quizás por ejemplo, el Sr. Atobe piensa que el Sr. Sanada es usted- dijo la doctora mirando a Tezuka

-Dudo mucho eso doctora- dijo Tezuka mientras cerraba los ojos he intentaba mantenerse tranquilo.

XXXXX Flash Back XXXXX

Cuando Sanada y Atobe dejaron de besarse comenzaron a mirarse totalmente embelesazos.

-Pe-Pero que ocurre aquí!!! ¡¿Por qué lo besaste?!-Tezuka apenas podía encontrar las palabras, miraba fijamente a Atobe esperando una muy pero MUY buena explicación.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto extrañado Atobe – Por que es mi novio –dijo mientras sonreía

-¡¡¡Que!!!- exclamaron al unísono tanto el capitán de Seigaku como el de Rikkai Dai

-Si, Seiichi que te ocurre, por que te sorprende tanto… tu lo sabias- Sanada ni titubeo al hablar

-Perdona a mi amigo amor- decía Atobe mientras miraba a Sanada- Tezuka a veces ni siquiera me escucha cuando hablo, de seguro ni se acuerda que yo mismo le di la noticia que tu y yo éramos novios-

-Pero Keigo…- Tezuka intentaba buscar alguna explicación.

-¿Keigo? ¿Desde cuando que Tezuka te llama por tu nombre?- por el tono de voz de Sanada se notaba que estaba celoso.

-No lo se- dijo un tanto sorprendido Atobe

-Por favor discúlpennos, Tezuka y yo debemos hablar con la doctora

Y sin más ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando atrás a la parejita de "tortolos"

XXXXX Fin Flash Back XXXXX

-Ellos saben perfectamente quienes son, y quienes somos nosotros, pero ellos aun piensan que son novios –Yukimura quería una solución para ese problema rápido.

-Bueno este es un caso…- la doctora cerro los ojos dando una apariencia muy seria –Fascinante!!! – exclamo totalmente animada, para la sorpresa de los dos muchachos – Que no lo entienden, ambos deben haberse golpeado la cabeza provocando esta confusión!!!- daba la impresión que se pondría a saltar por todo el hospital.

-No le veo nada de divertido al asunto, entrare ahí y pondré todo esto en su lugar –Tezuka estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando es detenido por la doctora

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea Sr. Tezuka- dijo bastante seria la doctora.

-A que se refiere-

-Ustedes no entienden, aunque usted intente hacer entrar en razón al Sr. Atobe no lograran mucho, el piensa que esta enamora del Sr. Sanada y hagan lo que hagan no podrán hacer que desista de su amor, solo provocaría que se confundiera pero no podrán hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos, aunque estos no sean reales.

-Y que nos recomienda hacer- Yukimura temía la respuesta

-Tendrán que seguirles el juego y no contradecirlos, si ellos dicen que son novios entonces son novios, si ellos dicen que ustedes son unos simples conocidos, entonces tendrán que seguir así –La doctora sonrió un poco – No se preocupen esto debe ser solo temporal, lo mas seguro que en unos días todo vuelva a la normalidad, por ahora saben que hacer-

-Si…- dijo algo desanimado Yukimura

-No se preocupen, yo personalmente me encargare de este caso, estaré controlándolos, por ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es separar por unos instantes a la parejita que esta ahí adentro-

Y sin más entro a la habitación tan sonriente como podía, interrumpiendo a la pareja cuando se iban a besar una vez más. La doctora puso su mejor cara de pánico.

-Sr. Sanada!! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Usted debería estar en reposo en su habitación-

-Ah! Lo se pero… -Intentaba explicarse pero fue interrumpido

-Pero nada, usted debe estar en su habitación, y debe dejar también descansar al Sr. Atobe-

-Ella tiene razón Genishirou, vamos regresemos a tu habitación – Dijo sonriendo Yukimura, la doctora era muy buena actriz

-Gen, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, Tezuka se quedara conmigo-

-Si, Sanada no te preocupes –La voz de Tezuka era muy venenosa, estaba furioso, tenia que aguantar que Atobe lo nombrara por su apellido mientras que ha Sanada por un fragmento de su nombre. El sub capitán de Rikkai Dai estaba literalmente robando su lugar.

-Esta bien, regresare a mi habitación, nos vemos amor…-

-Nos vemos…-

Justo cuando Sanada se acercaba a Atobe para darle un beso, es jalado por la Doctora.

-Ya, ya, no es como si no se fueran a ver nunca más, a su habitación Sr. Sanada.-

Y sin mas, la doctora se llevo a la fuerza a Sanada a su habitación, seguidos de un sonriente Yukimura, la doctora sin querer le había dado una gran idea, pero no podría llevarlo a cabo solo, necesitaría la ayuda de Tezuka y sabia que este cooperaría.

Mientras en la habitación de Atobe, Tezuka estaba mas que feliz cuando Sanada salio, no quería volver a presenciar algo así, Atobe era SU novio y no dejaría que ese tipo volviera a ponerle un dedo encima.

-Tezuka…- la melodiosa voz de Atobe lo saco de su asesinos pensamientos.

-Si Keigo – su tono de voz era suave, había olvidado completamente su enfado

-Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre – Atobe sonrió arrogante

….Definitivamente esta seria una larga noche….

**XXXXXX Fin Capitulo 5 XXXXXX**

**Gracias por leer XD dejen reviews porfa que eso me sube el animo ahora que estoy enfermita en cama sin poder moverme…. TT_TT mi voz a mutado… nadie me reconoce por telefono **

**Bueno bye y espero el viernes actualizar lazos familiares XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, son obra de Konomi Takeshi, por lo que creo que solamente era un sueño el que me hizo creer que me pertenecía XD

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi si no lo sabes hombre con hombre XD

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), YukiSana y SanadaAtobe, son las principales pero estoy segura que aparecerán muchas más XD

**Notas Autora:** XD No hay excusas que valgan pero se me vinieron los días encima XD el fin de semana que tenia pensado subir este capi coincidió con la teleton (yo paralizo mis actividades durante esta ocasión siempre) después fui bombardeada con exámenes y trabajos y realmente no me dejaron tiempo para traspasar el capi a la compu, sumado a que espero tener **excelencia académica**, he aprobado todos los ramos muy pero muy bien solo falta uno y eso me tiene nerviosa XD sip me rió cada vez que me dicen que hasta el momento solo yo lo estoy consiguiendo este añoXD

Pues después de un fin de semana tranquilo me dije… ya que aun no actualizan mis historias favoritas (son muchas) pensé que seria buena idea subirlo no he tenido tiempo para revisar si hay errores pero buueeno XD

**Gracias por los reviews son mi fuente de iluminación ya que mi muso cristiano se ha ganado el balón de oro ¬¬ y me ha abandonado por unos días…**

**XXXXX CAPITULO 6 XXXXX**

Los jugadores de Hyotei fueron informados del estado "confuso" de la mente de su capitán. La verdad no ha muchos le importaba, pero como fueron prácticamente amenazados por Tezuka, en que no debían importunar ni contradecir a su novio "amigo".

El capitán de Seigaku podía ser verdaderamente aterrador si se lo proponía.

Por eso, para poder estar preparados para cualquier tipo "confusión" que pudiera presentar su capitán, decidieron sacrificar… digo… enviar a alguien a averiguar que pasaba por la mente de su capitán minutos antes que empezaran las practicas.

Y como Hyotei es Hyotei, democráticamente se eligió al que no podía defenderse, o sea, el afortunado fue el adorable Jiroh que actualmente estaba durmiendo en el césped, que fue despertado de una forma bastante poco civil por Shishido, y el Tensai, Yuushi Oshitari, le explico a grandes rasgos lo que le ocurrió a Atobe, y la misión que tenia que cumplir.

Para sorpresa de todos el chico durmiente se levanto de un brinco gritando SUGOI!!, y fue al encuentro de Atobe Keigo.

Así que ahí estaban los titulares esperando el informe.

-A mi realmente no me interesa- dijo Shishido algo fastidiado

-Shishido-sempai, el es nuestro capitán y como su equipo…

-Othori!!- se quejo Gakuto impidiéndole continuar- Es Atobe!! El que nos hizo correr el día mas caluroso del año, mientras estaba a la sombra tomando un refrescante jugo de frutas!!!- Gakuto se puso pálido de solo recordarlo

-Yo pienso que podría ser interesante- El genio de Hyotei tenia una sonrisa sádica formándose en su rostro.

-A que te refieres Yuushi???...- dijo Gakuto mientras un escalofrió lo recorría enterito, nunca entendía por que esa sonrisa lo ponía tan nervioso.

-Simple, Atobe piensa que su novio es Sanada, que realmente es muy gracioso desde nuestro punto de vista, pero imaginen que ocurriría si confunde parejas o cosas así en el club, estaríamos obligados a seguirle la corriente- dijo Oshitari, sintiéndose feliz por la cara de pánico de sus compañeros.

-Yuushi!!! Tu trasero es solo mío y no lo compartiré!!!- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo mala cara

-Lo mismo digo Gakuto- ronroneo el Tensai

Ambos compartieron una mirada lujuriosa, provocando el sonrojo de Othori, la indiferencia de Hiyoshi y el ruedo de ojos de Shishido.

-Arrg! Consigan un cuarto –Shishido ya estaba aburrido de esos despliegues, que podían perturbar la inocencia de Choutaro.

-Eso haremos Shishido, apenas termine la practica- Oshitari dijo sonriendo, amaba perturbar a su equipo con esos temas.

Cuando se disponían ha discutir, fueron interrumpidos por la proximidad de su informante, Jiroh, que venia mas hiperactivo de lo normal, no sabían si eso era una buena o mala señal.

-SUGOI!!! Sugoi, sugoi… -Repetía y repetía el chico hiperactivo.

-Ya!!!! Dinos que te dijo!!!- Gakuto exclamo impaciente

Jiroh se detuvo, pestañeo un par de veces y sonrió brillantemente. –Bueeeeno… Atobe piensa que Hiyoshi quiere derrotarlo para convertirse en capitán-

-Eso no es nada nuevo, ¿Qué mas?- dijo Shishido sin prestarle atención a la cara de enojo de Hiyoshi.

-Pero aquí viene lo sugoi –Jiroh de nuevo estaba entusiasmado – El piensa que Gakuto… jiji - rió tontamente antes de continuar – Gakuto es demasiado tímido para confesar sus sentimientos por Oshitari, por eso aun no son novios!!!-

Gakuto quedo con la boca abierta totalmente sorprendido, el no tenia ni un pelo de timidez, era oficial Atobe no perdio la memoria, simplemente se volvió completamente loco. Sintió unas risas tras el, giro solo para comprobar que Shishido estaba retorciéndose de la risa, mientras Othori intentaba calmarlo, pero él también estaba riéndose, hasta Hiyoshi se estaba riendo, cuando vio que el tensai tenia esa sonrisa estupida que ponía cada vez que pensaba que Gakuto hacia algo tierno adornaba su rostro, de seguro estaba imaginándolo todo tímido intentando confesarle sus sentimientos…. Gakuto se aseguraría de vengarse por eso…

Jiroh espero que Shishido se calmara para poder continuar –Y por ultimo, Shishido y Othori les informo que son oficialmente novios según Atobe-

Shishido no esperaba eso, cualquier cosa menos su sueño hecho realidad. Giro su rostro y vio a su compañero de dobles sonrojado. Se veía tan lindo con esa cara de completa confusión. Daba gracias a Atobe y su accidente por permitirle estar cerca de Choutaro sin una excusa tonta.

Mientras Othori no salía de su ensoñación, ahora seria novio de su Shishido-sempai, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ponerse a chillar de alegría…

-Valla ha algunos no les fue tan mal –Gakuto no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado con la suerte del malhumorado Shishido.

Yuushi al escucharlo no dudo en intentar consolarlo –Gakuto… podría haber sido peor…- dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarlo, pero logro el resultado contrario

-YA Yuushi!!! Deja de consolarme- tomo una gran bocanada de aire- Que no te das cuenta!! Ya no podremos hacer nada de lo que estamos acostumbrados!!-

-Oh!!-Oshitari pestañeo un par de veces procesando la información, era cierto ahora que Gakuto supuestamente era tímido, ya no podrían fastidiarse, hablar sucio, asaltarse en las duchar, escapar de las practicas, tocarse "accidentalmente" y todo lo que hacían. Ahora el Tensai comprendió que esto seria un infierno.

-Y se supone que tu eres el genio- dijo Gakuto cruzado de brazos y en un todo bastante sarcástico.

-Bueno todo por la salud de Atobe- Shishido no podía evitar sonreír

-Lo dices solo por que te conviene!!!- El chico acróbata ya no aguantaba más esa sonrisita.

-Y tú que opinas Othori- Pregunto Oshitari al ver que el chico aun estaba sonrojado y en su mundo de ensueño

-Eh??... yo…- el pobre no podía encontrar las palabras –Esta bien… debemos ayudar en lo que sea a nuestro capitán-

-Aun no termino!!- salto nuevamente Jiroh para llamar la atención de todos

-¿Qué hay mas? – Gakuto no pudo evitar sentirse decaído

-Si!!! Atobe dijo que yo estoy enamorado de Syusuke Fuji, es sugoi cierto, pero eso no es todo también piensa que Tezuka, esta enamorado de Fuji!!!. Así que en conclusión cree que Tezuka y yo luchamos por el amor de Fuji!! SUGOI!!!-Jiroh estaba saltando súper entusiasmado, sin parar de decir… sugoi

-A Atobe si que se le revolvieron los cables- opino seriamente Yuushi

-Mas le vale que recupere pronto la memoria Yuushi!! O si no yo mismo lo golpeare…- decía Gakuto sumiéndose en una conversación o monologo con el tensai

Mientras Othori miraba a su sempai tomando valor para confrontarlo –Shishido-sempai… eso quiere decir que si ahora somos novios debo llamarlo por su nombre…-

-Choutaro creo que esa es una excelente idea- Shishido se sentía feliz por fin podrían dejar caer totalmente los formalismos entre los dos.

Estaban tan envueltos en sus conversaciones que ni cuenta se dieron que Atobe los esperaba en las canchas, y debido a su demora fue a buscarlos nada feliz por encontrarlos conversando tan animadamente.

-Creo que llegar tarde a la practica es una falta muy grave, cierto Kabaji??-

-Usu

Todos pusieron cara de horror cuando vieron a su nada sonriente capitán.

-Crees que 20 vueltas son suficientes??

-Usu

-O 30…

-Usu

-O mejor 40

-Usu

Todos gimieron y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que Atobe aumentara aun mas las vueltas de castigo. Todos desearon que Atobe hubiera olvidado esa manía de hacerlos correr a cada oportunidad que tenia…

**XXXXX FIN CAPITULO 6 XXXXX**

**N/A:** Debo hacer una declaración bastante "aclaratoria", desconozco mucho la personalidad de los jugadores de Hyotei (no he visto ni un capitulo donde salen) por lo que suelo guiarme por un fanfiction que me obsesiono hace unos años, donde salían algunos personajes de Hyotei XD

En el Gakuto era muy chistoso por que era muy "mal educado" en el sentido que no era como los demás niños ricos de Hyotei, era chillón y mal genio además sin una pizca de timidez, y Yuushi era un romántico sin remedio, pero también podía seguirle el paso a Gakuto, y al principio se mostraba como un nerd y que hacia pésimos chistes XD y después pasaba a un sexy y popular chico ¬¬ que aun hacia malos chistes

Pues si algunos son demasiado alejados a su personalidad una sincera disculpa XD

**Gracias por los Reviews como dije antes son mi fuente de iluminación xD así que no duden en dejarme alguno XD no me molesto si lo hacen **

**Bueno hasta la proxima que espero que sea pronto, quiero actualizar pronto Lazos familiares para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no es ni será mío TT_TT, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi así que tendré que vivir con eso.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi!!! Están advertidos.

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), SanadaXYukimura, Tango pair SanadaxAtobe

**Notas Autora:** en un arranque de felicidad extraño me puse a transcribir este capi para poder subirlo y así poder seguir escribiendo mas capiss… como dije en mi otro fic excusas no tengo para demorarme tanto tanto tiempo en actualizar

Espero que sigan leyendo mis fics XD

**CAPITULO 7 **

Las cosas en Rikkai Dai estaban… un poco mejor… pero solo un poco.

Al parecer la mente de Sanada estaba en perfecto estado, salvo por que aun creía que el afamado Capitán de Hyotei era su novio.

En un comienzo a muchos del equipo les pareció una situación cómica, pero no les duro mucho. Su normalmente amable y sonriente capitán estaba FURIOSO, y todo por culpa de una "pequeña bromita" de Nio, en la que inocentemente le preguntaba a Sanada hasta donde había llegado con Atobe, el serio subcapitan solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino, pero Yukimura no lo hizo, aun era un tema sensible para el y que uno de sus compañeros bromeara al respecto era algo que jamás permitiría.

De ahí en adelante, la practica fue un verdadero infierno para los que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse ante la mirada de Yukimura.

En ese momento la mayor parte de los titulares estaban corriendo, por lo que los únicos que estaban en las canchas eran; Sanada, que estaba practicando su saque, Yukimura, que lo miraba desde lo lejos y Yanagi que se dirigía directamente hacia su capitán.

-Seiichi…-

-Ah?!... Renji- salio de su ensueño para mirar a su amigo, sip aun quedaba alguien a quien enviar a correr

-Se que estas molesto por lo que dijo Nio pero… -no pudo continuar por que Yukimura lo interrumpió

-Yo no estoy molesto- pestañeo un para de veces intentando fallidamente parecer inocente y confundido

-Claro Seiishi, y por eso todos nuestros compañeros con excepción de Sanada están corriendo desde hace mas de 30 minutos???-

-Oh?...

-Se que el tema te afecta pero no creo que torturando a tus compañeros te sientas mejor-

-Si lo se…- suspiro resignado, sabia que su amigo siempre tenia la razón –Me molesto que bromearan con "ese" asunto-

-Ya veras que todo volverá a ser como antes

-Eso espero

-Mira ahí viene por quien suspiras

Yukimura levanto la mirada para ver a su querido subcapitan se dirigía hacia el, mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla. Su buen humor volvió como por arte de magia, haciendo gracia de una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Yanagi siempre se sorprendía por el efecto que tenia Sanada en su Capitán.

-¿Por que todos están corriendo?- decía mientras miraba a Yukimura

-Ahh… pensé que les hacia falta un poco de resistencia- dijo todo sonriente el peliazul

-Hm…-

-Si,- dijo Yanagi llamando la atención- pero creo que ya esta bien, si siguen corriendo se quedaran sin fuerzas, aun queda practica- si quería apelar por la salud física de sus compañeros era este el momento indicado, Yukimura jamás seria cruel frente a Sanada- Tu que dices Seiichi

-Si, ya fue suficiente-

Sanada volvió a practicar su saque, mientras era observado atentamente por su sonriente capitán.

Yanagi les informo a sus compañeros que ya podían dejar de correr, y entrar a las canchas.

Todos intentaban tomar un respiro cuando Yukimura capto otra "bromita" de Nio de "ese" asunto y se gano 20 vueltas mas.

Yanagi solo pudo tener compasión por su compañero, si Nio no aprendía a medir el calibre de sus palabras, aprendería de la peor manera que Yukimura era mil veces peor que Sanada y sus métodos de disciplina. Si solo compasión…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tezuka tenia un día de practicas normal, todo estaba bien, su único consuelo en toda esta horrible confusión era que Sanada y Keigo no estaban en el mismo instituto.

Ademas les había dejado expresamente dicho a los compañeros de equipo de su novio-exnovio, que le informaran si aparecía Sanada por esos lados.

Eso pertenecía al plan inicial, pero no estaba de mas tomar algunas medidas extras.

En el hospital Yukimura le había explicado su plan, era bastante simple, se trataba de mantenerlos separados el mayor tiempo posible.

Yukimura extendería las horas de practica para mantener ocupado a Sanada, mientras Tezuka se pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Atobe, para así evitar cualquier encuentro entre los "enamorados", hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Claro, las llamadas telefónicas no se podían evitar, pero eso no le haría daño a nadie, solo seria conversaciones… sin importancia alguna. Tezuka no podía evitar ponerse celoso por ese punto ERAN SUS LLAMADAS TELEFONICAS!!!

Sip, era un plan simple que permitiría a Tezuka estar mas cerca de su novio-exnovio. Pero el ceño invadía su cara cada vez que pensaba en el asunto.

-Saa, Tezuka, a que no adivinas de lo que me entere-

Tezuka reconoció de inmediato esa insoportable tono de voz, giro su rostro solo para confirmar lo que ya sabia, el tensai de su equipo tenia un extensa sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos estaban abiertos revelando su hermoso color.

Sabia muy bien que causaba el entretenimiento de su compañero, el se había enterado esa noche en el hospital…. Para el no era nada cómico.

-Así que estas enamorado de mi, Tezuka- daba la impresión que el tensai en cualquier momento estallaría de la risa

-Eso piensa Keigo- dijo cortante dando a entender claramente que no tenia paciencia para las bufonadas de Fuji.

-Mmm… por lo que me contó Jiroh, les pediste a los regulares de Hyotei que le siguieran la corriente a Atobe…-

-Así es, la doctora dijo que seria lo mas conveniente

-Entonces tu y yo también…- dijo en tono sugerente

-No-. Tezuka ya sabia que dirección estaba tomando la conversación, y no permitiría que Fuji se divirtiera gracias a la confusión de Atobe –No es necesario, yo no me involucrare en este enredo-

-Pero es por la salud de tu novio, no lo querrás confundir mas, se supone que estas enamorado de mi

-Intentare explicarle que no estoy enamorado de ti de alguna forma, y repito que no es necesario que te involucres, pero si quieres hacerlo es tu decisión-

-Eres un aguafiestas, bueno entonces hablare con Jiroh para ayudarlo, estoy seguro que será muy divertido-

El Tensai fue a desafiar a Eiji, y así aprovechar de contarle el chisme. Tezuka estaba seguro que esta noticia se extendería rápidamente gracias a Fuji. Solo le quedaba resignarse, mientras Atobe no se recuperara, las bromas del Tensai de Seigaku no acabarían.

Al Término de las prácticas, como siempre Tezuka se quedo de los últimos, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-Kei… digo Atobe…-

-_Tezuka, ¿Como has estado?_

-Bien…

-_Pensaba que podríamos vernos mañana si a ti te parece_

-¿salir?- dijo gratamente sorprendido

-_si, Es que Gen estará ocupado toda la semana, algo de un entrenamiento especial, y pensé que podría salir con mi mejor amigo_-

-Claro Atobe, entonces… nos vemos mañana en el parque-

-_Me parece bien, nos vemos_

_-_Nos vemos

El capitán de Seigaku no pudo evitar sentirse raro, era como si todo entre ellos volviera a empezar… y eso… no era una mala idea. Tezuka sonrió levemente, si había podido conquistar a Keigo una vez podría hacerlo nuevamente, aunque quizás ahora seria un poco mas difícil pero merecía la pena el intento.

**XXXXXXXXX Fin capitulo 7º XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias si aun están leyendo mis fics XD eso es tener paciencia!!

Muchas muchas gracias por los que se toman el tiempo para escribir un review!! Sonrió cada vez que recibo uno

Ahora creo que tendré mas pronto el capi de lazos familiares pero no me olvidare de este fics


End file.
